<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Douce nuit étoilée by Nasharum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083680">Douce nuit étoilée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum'>Nasharum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Insidieusement je suis devenu un homme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Douce nuit étoilée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Je déteste l’homme, son absence de logique, ses sentiments qui le pousse à faire des choses si stupides !</p><p class="western">Insidieusement je suis devenu un homme.</p><p class="western">Je déteste cet homme que je suis devenu.</p><p class="western">Les pires personnes sont celles qui n’ont plus rien à perdre. Je ne pense pas. Les personnes les plus dangereuses sont les personnes qui découvrent les sentiments les plus forts. Et je me trouve pathétique de ne pas encore comprendre comment j’ai pu passer de sociopathe logiquement froid et calculateur à humain.</p><p class="western">En un dixième de seconde j’ai ressenti toute la pléiade d’émotion humaine. Trop violent en une seule fois.</p><p class="western">Si découvrir la joie et l’amour me procure une certaine satisfaction, bien qu’un encombrement, ressentir la peur, la haine et le désir de vengeance m'a paru à la fois déplaisant et troublant de satisfaction malsaine.</p><p class="western">Cette force implacable, contre toute logique établie, m’a poussé à passer la barrière me rendant aussi…bassement vil que tout homme vivant sur terre.</p><p class="western">Je l’ai tué en sentant naître en moi le soulagement, la satisfaction, la colère contre moi et en contemplant ce corps tué de manière préméditée, de manière froide et criminelle je me suis senti dérangé de ne pas rencontrer ni de honte, dégoût ou de peur juste le sentiment de l’accompli.</p><p class="western">Tout ceci par amour.</p><p class="western">Mes affaires sont parties brûlées au feu très vite. Je suis un virtuose du meurtre depuis des années, je les résous. Mais celui-ci je l’ai commis. Et plus que le commettre, je sais que je serais appelé en renfort de la police qui ne trouvera rien. Je vais devoir mentir, déployer mon art devant le fait accompli par mes soins, je connaîtrais chaque seconde de ce meurtre, que j’ai moi-même commis et je duperais la loi, la police, mes amis, mon amour pour sa sécurité.</p><p class="western">Mon alibi est parfait, Watson me croit sonné et shooté sur le tapis de ma chambre. Alors que pour lui je viens de faire couler le sang.</p><p class="western">Lui.</p><p class="western">Je rentre par la fenêtre comme une ombre, personne ne m’a vu, personne ne saura rien. J’ai tué Moriarty bassement, violant toutes les règles du jeu. Il se croyait en face d’un être logique, mais toucher à John, m’a rendu illogique et il a perdu.</p><p class="western">Un homme amoureux est la personne la plus dangereuse du monde, car il peut devenir instinctif et la survie, non pas sa survie, mais celle de la personne aimée le pousserait à perdre la vie lui même pour la sauver. L’amour apporte son lot de belles choses et de choses plus viles. Je viens de l’apprendre en lavant mes mains rouges dans la tamise deux heures avant.</p><p class="western">J’ai appris la douleur aussi en voyant mon ami aux mains de ce criminel, devrais-je dire collègue maintenant ?</p><p class="western">Mon ami qui restera à jamais un ami et que j’aimerais en secret pour ne pas le voir partir.</p><p class="western">La morale a bien peu évolué sur la loi, si on ne tue plus les hommes pour pédérastie ou ce que je qualifierais plus justement d’amour entre hommes, les mœurs eux n’ont pas beaucoup changés. Il me verrait comme un monstre, plus encore que si il apprenait le sang qui coule sur mes mains.</p><p class="western">Je mentais par logique ayant peu de scrupules à blesser les autres, je vais devoir me surpasser dans mon art pour servir MA noble cause, qui n’a plus que de noble le nom depuis ce meurtre. Je serais contraint de cacher tout ça aux yeux du monde, mon amour à John, mes émotions au monde et surtout à la police et veiller à mon médecin que ma renommée ne le place plus comme cible vivante.</p><p class="western">Je ne mérite plus l’amitié de Watson mais…</p><p class="western">Ce sera une sorte de punition que de rester à souffrir de lui mentir chaque jour pour rester son gardien, ni ange, ni prison, juste le gardien de sa vie à défaut de son cœur.</p><p class="western">Je m’injecte cette fois pour de bon un peu de drogue, mon fameux mélange. Je doit être crédible demain pour étoffer mon alibi.</p><p class="western">La déchéance d’un homme qui vient de comprendre que l’homme est fait pour être mauvais même pour les plus belles causes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Douce nuit étoilée.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>